


[Podfic] aftermath

by Static_Whisper



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Exhaustion, Father Figures, Forcing Exhausted Character to Get Some Sleep, Gen, Gil Arroyo Acting as Malcolm Bright's Parental Figure, Gil Arroyo POV, Guilt, Hospitals, Hurt Malcolm Bright, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode: s01e11 Alone Time, Protective Gil Arroyo, injured Malcolm Bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Whisper/pseuds/Static_Whisper
Summary: akingnotaprincess’ original summary: Post S2E11: Alone Time. Gil visits Malcolm at the hospital.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292420) by [akingnotaprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess). 



> Original word count: 1,709 words.
> 
> For people who listen without earbuds or headphones: There's one instance of Gil swearing ("fuck").

##### Streaming

Time: 00:12:02.

##### Download

Archive.org: [Right click for MP3](https://archive.org/download/aftermath-by-akingnotaprincess/aftermath%20by%20akingnotaprincess.mp3), or choose another file on [the main page](https://archive.org/details/aftermath-by-akingnotaprincess). File size: 14.5 MB.

##### Backup

Stream or download from [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NKovvxed_QZjURnOnbuoGqg1jQNOYaG7/view?usp=sharing). File size: 8.7 MB.


End file.
